Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -50\% \times 0.64 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 0.64 = \dfrac{6.4}{10} = \dfrac{16}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{16}{25} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 16 } {2 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{16}{25} } = -\dfrac{16}{50} = -\dfrac{8}{25} $